


When the Saiyan's away....

by Blackmoongoddess34



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Married Sex, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoongoddess34/pseuds/Blackmoongoddess34
Summary: It's the eve of her birthday and Chichi's feeling lonely due to the absence of her neglectful husband. However, a simple invite from her blue hair friend turns into a more pleasurable experience than she expected. Deciding to be selfish for once she indulges in the sensual delights awaiting her. You know what they say. When the cats away the mice will play........But do they really stay away?





	1. Champagne Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a piece I saw from FunsexyDB. It was of Bulma and Chichi sitting next to each other with Bulma's hand in Chichi's panties. I thought it was soooo sexy 😆💘.
> 
> Since then I've been trying to put something together that made sense and here it is. Just two women enjoying themselves while their husbands are away. 
> 
> Don't worry. They'll be back in time to find a sweet surprise...but not this chapter 😜.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it 😊

Chichi sighed as she parked in front of her house. Dreading the quiet empty home awaiting her. Releasing another sigh, she grabbed her single bag of groceries and enter the cold house. The silence giving the once warm home an eerie feel.

As usual, her forgetful husband was off training on Lord Beerus's planet. He'd been gone for almost 6 months. She told him to at least check in with them, but of course he didn't do that. Now Goten was getting bored and wanted to stay any place but home.

At first it didn't bother her that he wanted to visit Trunks or Gohan on the weekends. She saw it as an opportunity for a little "me" time. However, after so many months the silence was getting depressing.

Worse yet, tomorrow was her birthday! Gohan already called to apologize since he'll be at a conference all week. Videl had stayed home, but she didn't want to bother her daughter in law. Chichi knew her father and Goten would keep her company. But, it would have been nice to spend some time with her husband.

"There's nothing I can do about that now." she whispered to herself, walking in the kitchen. Goku wasn't anywhere near thoughtful so she should've known better.

Chichi decided not to dwell on it and began her dinner. Suddenly, she heard the buzz of her cell phone on the counter. The name on the caller ID bringing a slight smile to her face.

"Hey Bulma." she said, before sitting at the dining room table.

"Hey Chichi! How's everything!"

"As well as can be. How are things with you?"

"I'm fine, but something tells me you're not. What's wrong? Tomorrow's your birthday!"

"Yeah, I guess I'm not really feeling it this year. It'll just be my dad and Goten celebrating anyway. Gohan's at a conference and I don't want to bother Videl. Plus Goku isn't here, but that's nothing new."

"That sucks. Where's Goten now?"

"I have no idea. I assumed he was at your place."

"He's probably out playing with Trunks. What are your plans for tomorrow?

"Honestly, I think I'm gonna make us dinner and go stay with my dad for a few days. This empty house is starting to get to me."

"Mmmm....why don't you come stay with me? Vegeta's not here either and I could definitely use the company. Plus it's your Birthday! Who cooks their own birthday dinner?" Bulma said excitedly

"Oh I don't know....I don't want to intrude"

"Nonsense! Pack a bag and I'll come get you tonight. You can stay over and we'll party tomorrow!

"Bulma, I don't..."

"No buts, I'll be there in 30 minutes. Bye!"

Chichi shook her head as she got up from the table and put the groceries away. "I guess I won't be cooking tonight after all. Let me get myself ready. Knowing Bulma she'll be here before I know it!"

*********************************************

It was late evening when Bulma and Chichi arrived back at Capsule Corp. They weren't out of the car good before their boys ran outside.

"Hi mom! What are you doing here?" Goten asked as he ran towards them.

"Hi sweetie. Bulma invited me to stay a few days for my Birthday." Ruffling his spikey hair

"Cool! Is that my bag?" he said, taking both of their bags.

"Yep. I brought a couple clothes for both of us. Bulma just has to tell us where to go." she said before turning to her blue haired friend. Bulma smiled as she led them inside. "Follow me."

She decided to put Chichi in a room next to hers. It would avoid her from getting lost and the boys were just down the hall. Once she finished unpacking, they all gathered for a simple dinner. While eating Chichi admitted to herself that it was nice not having to cook or wash dishes. Goten didn't eat as much as his father, but it was still more than a child his age.

After dinner, they got the kids settled and ready for bed. Chichi was about to go as well, but Bulma had other plans in mind.

"Come relax with me in my hot tub. There's one on my balcony. I know it's a little pretentious, but it's so relaxing after a long day. We can drink champagne and toast to being fabulous in our 40s." Bulma winked.

Her enthusiasm caused Chichi to giggle. "I'd love to but I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"Don't worry! You can use one of mine!" She said, pushing Chichi towards her room.

*********************************************

Chichi stared at herself as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. As promised, Bulma lent her a spare bathing suit to wear. Unfortunately, it was a little on the skimpy side. The tight pink bikini top barely concealed her heavy breast and the bottom left most of her cheeks hanging out. This was way outside of her comfort zone.

"How does it fit?" Bulma yelled through the door.

"It's fine....I guess." she replied weakly. Taking a deep breath, she steeled her nerves and left the bathroom. Once on the balcony, Chichi saw that Bulma was already relaxing in the water. A bucket of champagne sat on the edge of the tub next to a tray of fruit. The beautiful lights of the city shining in the background.

"Whoa! I didn't think that bathing suit would fit you so well. You're pretty stacked up there." Bulma laughed, leaning over the jacuzzi.

Chichi blushed and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "Yes, well that's what happens when you have two kids. And that didn't sound like a compliment to me." she said, walking closer.

"Oh it's definitely a compliment. At least you haven't fallen victim to gravity yet." Bulma giggled as she continued to appraise Chichi's curvy figure. Those clothes she normally wore didn't do her body justice. The flesh of her plump breasts we're pushing out the sides of each cup. Lightly curved hips gave way to a nice round ass and toned thighs. The few stretchmarks on her smooth stomach we're the only indication she'd had any children.

"Come on! Get in the water. It's just you and me out here." Bulma said while pouring her a glass.

Chichi gingerly stepped over the side and eased into the water. Taking a seat next to cheeky her friend. Leaning back, she moaned and closed her eyes. The warm water seeping into her tense muscles.

She opened her eyes when Bulma nudge her with a cool glass of champagne. "Here. You look like you need this too." Chichi gave a dry laugh as she took the glass.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Taking a hefty sip. "I've had a lot on my mind lately." she said looking up at the night sky.

Bulma paused at the troubled look on her face. "What's wrong. You don't seem like your usual serious self."

Chichi rolled her eyes before speaking. "If you must know, I've been thinking a lot about.....me. It's been so long since I actually got to focus on myself. Gohan's married and Goten's getting older. My neglectful husband is never home. I just feel like its time I make some changes for myself." She said, emptying her glass as she finished.

"What kind of changes?" Bulma asked while refilling their glasses. "It almost sounds like you want to run away or something."

"I might as well." Chichi shrugged her shoulders. "My kids don't need me and Goku barely touches me anymore. All he thinks about is training. Do you know that it's been a year since we had sex?" She said before downing half of her glass.

Bulma snapped her head back and looked at Chichi like she'd lost her mind. "Excuse me? Did you say a year?". Chichi nodded before drinking the rest of her champagne.

"And you allowed this?" Bulma said raising her voice a bit.

"What was I supposed to say?....Stay home, I'm horny?" Chichi said sarcastically as she leaned over to grab another bottle.

"Uh Yeah! That's exactly what I do to Vegeta. I have no problem telling him to get his ass in here and fuck me. He's usually pretty good at keeping me satisfied. But, sometimes he needs a reminder." Bulma smirked

Chichi scoffed while filling their glasses again. "Good for you. Unfortunately, my alien is broken. The last time we had sex I literally had to jump him while I was naked. That man takes being dense to knew heights. I'm starting to wonder if it's me." She said, gulping down her drink.

Bulma noticed how Chichi just put away 3 glasses of champagne in quick succession. It was only a matter of time before the alcohol started to kick in. Chichi wasn't much of a drinker so this had to be weighing on her heavily. Maybe she should talk to Goku when he comes back. The last thing she wanted is for him to come home and find his wife gone. For now, she'd use the alcohol as a way to help the sexually frustrated housewife.

Chichi was oblivious to the thoughts going through her friends mind. She also wasn't aware of how sensual she looked biting into a plump white grape. Her tongue licking up the juice from the corner of her mouth. The constant movement out of the warm water causing her nipples to harden. Pushing against the pink fabric. Tendrils of water rolling down her creamy skin.

Bulma lick her lips in anticipation. It had been some time since she'd been with a woman and she wouldn't mind doing it again. Plus, she doubted Vegeta would care since it's his rivals wife. He'd just be mad that he couldn't watch.

"Goku's attention span isn't best. But you shouldn't be deprived because of it. Do you ever pleasure yourself?" Bulma said as she scooted closer. One of her arms stretched out on the back of the tub.

Chichi blushed at her question. "Yeah, I did, but it gets boring after a while. Sometimes I want to be touched." she said softly, looking down in the water.

Suddenly, she felt Bulma's hand on her thigh. Looking up, Chichi realized how close she'd gotten. Their thighs were touching and Bulma's arm was behind her. She could smell the sweet champagne on her breath. Skin tingling at the light caress.

"I could help you with that. Both of our husbands are away playing with each other. It's only fair that we get to do the same." Bulma said rubbing her nose against the side of her friends face.

Chichi gasped at the touch, her body already warmed by the water and champagne. She shuddered when she felt lips kiss the shell of her ear and down her throat. The hand on her thigh ghosting up her body. Passing over the soft skin of her stomach and stopping at her heavy breast. She moaned when a thumb grazed her hard nipple.

Breathing hard, Chichi finally found her voice. "Bulma I don't know...I've never...done this..before." she whispered turning her head slowly. A set of mischievous blue eyes staring at her lips.

"Don't think about it. Relax and let your body do the talking." Bulma said before capturing her mouth in a sensual kiss. Chichi moaned at the softness of her lips. Amazed that someone other than her husband could make her core tingle with excitement. Deciding to enjoy the moment, she fully turned to deepen the kiss.

Bulma released her own moan when she felt Chichi's tongue slide between her lips. Surprised by the passion in her kiss. She'd always assumed her friend to be a stiff board, but the tongue swirling in her mouth said otherwise. Slowly she moved her hand around to unclasp Chichi's bikini top. Sliding the straps over her arms and tossing it out of the tub. Bulma pulled back to admire her friends body.

"Wow, you do have nice tits. You're nipples are huge too. I bet Goku sucks on those things like crazy!"

Feeling embarrassed, Chichi leaned back, attempting to cover herself. However, Bulma stopped her. "You don't have to be shy. Here, I'll take mine off too." Bulma said while removing her own top. After throwing it out she took one of Chichi's hands and pressed it to her breast.

"See...there's nothing to be embarrassed of. We're just two beautiful horny women wanting to pleasure each other." She said with a grin.

Chichi gave her a small smile. "I guess you're right. It is kinda nice being touched again." she said, squeezing the breast she held. "Actually, I've always been a little curious. You're skins so soft." she admitted, while tweaking a nipple.

Bulma groaned as she leaned in for another passionate kiss. Both of them needing each others breast. Their sensual moans spreading across the balcony.

Getting bolder, Bulma moved her hand down Chichi's body. Her fingers slipping into the little bikini bottoms, pass the trimmed thatch of hair to the swollen pearl laying in wait. She felt Chichi shudder and spread her legs, allowing better access.

"Ahhh! Oh Kami!" Chichi whimpered as Bulma softly caressed her neglected clit. Her left hand reaching up to massage her own breast. Rolling and pinching her nipple. Her right hand latching on to Bulma's wrist.

"That's it." Bulma whispered against her face before moving her lips back to Chichi's ear. "Just enjoy it. Let it happen." she said while massaging her clit with more pressure.

Chichi arched her back. Enjoying the sweet sensation. She cried out when Bulma stopped and slid a finger inside her. Slowly working her open before adding a second finger. Pressing against that untouched sweet spot. Her breathing became ragged and her moan choppy as she drew closer to an earth shattering climax.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. I'm coming!" Chichi screamed as her walls began to contract around Bulma's fingers. Thighs shaking from the intense pleasure.

Bulma moaned as that tight pussy squeezed her digits. The sight of her friend shuddering through an orgasm made her own clit throb with need.

Soon, Chichi's convulsing stopped and her breathing came back to normal. The word "Wow" slipping out.

"I know. Let's get out of here before we turn into prunes." Bulma said, pulling away and standing up. They both exited the tub and dried off. Chichi limbs were still a little shaky from her recent orgasm. Once finished, Bulma took her hand and led her back into the bedroom.

Chichi cleared her throat as they stopped in front of the large bed. "This is a little embarrassing, but I'd like to return the favor." she said, biting her bottom lip.

Bulma raised a blue brow at her shyness. "Why be embarrassed? You certainly weren't when you came 5 minutes ago. Do you often curse when you cum?" she said with a laugh.

"You're worse than Goku!" Chichi said while rolling her eyes. "It was in the heat of the moment. I couldn't help myself."

"Uh huh. Let's work on having more of those moments." Bulma said as she shimmied out of red bikini bottoms. After kicking them away, she put her hands on Chichi's hips, pulling her closer. Leaning in to kiss her sweet lips. They swapped tongues while Chichi pushed her own bottoms down.

Breaking free, Bulma crawled on the bed. At the headboard, she turned to ly back with her legs spread. One hand playing with her exposed clit while the other clutched the pillow beneath her. Moans of relief filling the air.

Chichi took that queue and crawled in after her. She settled between Bulma's thighs. Watching as she pleasured herself. At first, Chichi was unsure of what to do and then she decided to mimic what she enjoyed. Leaning in, she started kissing Bulma's inner thigh. Slowly making her way to the wet lips that were still being fondled. She grabbed Bulma hand and sucked the juices from her fingers. Enjoying the taste more than she thought.

"Damn! There's no way your husband doesn't find you sexy." Bulma moaned as Chichi blushed and smirked.

Pulling away, Chichi changed her focus to blue curls in front of her. Dropping a kiss there before moving the swollen nub. Gently sucking it between her lips. She knew it was right when Bulma's hips bucked and she cried out. Holding her thighs open she alternated between licking and sucking the little clit.

Bulma was drowning in ecstasy. Pinching her own nipples as Chichi's hot mouth sucked her clit just right. The unexpected pleasure taking her under. She honestly didn't think Chichi would be any good, but the housewife was full of surprises. Bulma arched her back when that warm tongue licked the juices up from her nether lips.

"Fuck! You're better at this than I thought!" she moaned as Chichi spread her lips and shoved her tongue inside. Swirling it around her tight cavern.

Chichi groaned, indulging in the taste of her friends sweet nectar. She knew Bulma was close when her body began to shake. To help her over the edge, she reached up and pinched her clit. Moments later, Bulma let out a loud wail. Her body convulsing as a rush of liquid squirted on Chichi face. It took her off guard, but she continued licking up those juices. Lines of of cum dripping down her chin.

Chichi was so turned on that she reached down to touch herself. Massaging her own clit diligently before she also began to pant and shudder with release.

Slowly, Chichi leaned up to crawl over Bulma. She kissed her deeply before collapsing next to her. "That was great. It's been forever since I came like that." Her breathing gradually returning to normal.

Bulma turned on her side with a playful smile. "Wait till tomorrow. I was thinking that we do a little special shopping. Maybe get a few items to add to our fun."

Chichi's licked her lips at the prospect. "I look forward to it."


	2. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chichi's birthday and she's in for a few surprises.

"Bulma...I don't know about this." Chichi whispered.

"Oh come on! Live a little! If you're worried about someone seeing us then you have nothing to worry about. I reserved the whole store for the next few hours." Bulma smirked as she pulled her friend behind her.

As promised, Bulma had taken Chichi shopping for her birthday. They initially looked for some regular clothes to spruce up her wardrobe. Now they were heading to a high end lingerie shop. Apparently, it also sold other questionable items she wasn't familiar with.

This was completely out of character for her. First, she woke up this morning tangled with another woman. Her head was spinning with a hangover. Then she had to make the infamous walk of shame back to her room. Thankfully, she was able to get by without anyone seeing her.

The day went pretty normal after that. They had a nice breakfast with the kids. Panchy finally saw fit to release Bulma's daughter for a few hours. Chichi remembered asking about her yesterday, but was only met with an eye roll.

Despite the headache, it was actually nice to spend time with everyone. Technically, Goten was the only true family member there, but it didn't matter. Goten and Trunks had given her some flowers they picked the day before and Panchy offered to make her a huge dinner. It was sweet. 

The only thing missing from today was her husband. She really would have preferred to spend some quality time with him. But, Bulma promised her an eventful day so she'd take it.

"Here we are!" Bulma said as they walked through the opaque white doors of the boutique. 

Chichi gasped as she looked around. It definitely wasn't like any lingerie shop she'd been to. Everything was lace, see through or cut out.

As they walked further in a short slender young man walked up to greet them. The fitted black long sleeve sweater and slacks he wore hugged his figure perfectly. His black hair was swept up in a tall elegant couf, bouncing with each exaggerated step.

Smiling brightly, he pranced over to give Bulma a kiss on the cheek. "Oh Madame! It's so lovely to see you again. What can we do for you today?"

"It's good to see you as well Claude! Actually, I'll be shopping for my friend here today. We need to add something a bit more exciting to her wardrobe."

"Wonderful! Do you need any assistance? We just got a few new items that I know you'll love." he said excitedly.

"I appreciate it, but we'll be fine for now. I may need your assistance in the back room later" Bulma replied with a wink.

"By all means, please take your time. I'll be here when you're ready." He said before bowing and walking away.

"Bulma...maybe this isn't a good idea. I can't wear this stuff." she whispered.

"Why not?" Bulma asked incredulously.

"I'm too old for this...."

Bulma rolled her eyes and dragged her to a section with lacey underwear. "Nonsense! Let's start over here. These are crotchless panties. Every woman should have a pair of these!" Picking up a pair of red lace panties with a slit in the crotch.

"What in the world would I do with those?"

Bulma leaned closer with a smirk. "It's easy access. I. can slide my fingers inside you with no resistance."

Chichi snatched the panties from her and looked around as if someone was listening. However, another piece caught her attention. It was a matching red lace bra with large wholes in the cups.

"Are those what I think they're for?" She asked while picking up the bra.

"Yep! Nice catch. We should get those too. Maybe you can wear it for your husband next time." Bulma giggled.

Chichi scrunched up her face at the suggestion. "Goku would be just as confused as I am."

Bulma gave her a pointed look while scanning the racks."When is he not confused? The point is to spice things up a little. Try something out of the ordinary."

"Do you think that's why he stays away so much? I'm boring?" Chichi whispered as her eyes glazed with tears.

Bulma sighed as she turned to her friend and took both of her hands. "No, I don't think you're boring. However you two have been married a long time. Much longer than me. Things change after so many years. They get routine. So, sometimes you have to switch it up. Try something a little different. And in your case, be more vocal about what you want...."

Chichi opened her mouth to reply, but Bulma quickly cut her off. " I mean sexually! Not just things you want done around the house. I know Goku and I can guarantee you he has no idea how you feel."

Nodding in agreement, Chichi sighed and looked around. "You're right." she said while picking up a pink sheer bra and panty set. "So, you think this stuff will help?"

"It's a good start. Plus we can use them for some more fun tonight!" Wiggling her blue eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes, Chichi shoved the set back on the rack. "You're a mess. So, what else do you think I should get?"

Bulma smiled wickedly before taking her to a section with a bunch of fishnet bodysuits.

For the next hour, they scanned every inch of the store. Picking up some skimpy teddys, a few sheer pieces, and a leather bodysuit. Chichi still doubted that she'd ever use it but Bulma insisted.

"Alright! Now it's time for the back room. Claude is going to take our things while we explore." She said while the young man took everything to carefully pack.

Before she could protest, Bulma pushed Chichi through a huge white curtain. On the other side, there were several mid height white pedestals lined along the back wall. Each one holding an object. As she got closer she realized exactly what they were.

"I'm assuming that you've never used a vibrator before?" Bulma asked. Smiling at Chichi's amazed expression.

Chichi shook her head "no" as she picked up the first object. She gazed mesmerized by the 9 inch dildo in her hands. Not knowing what to think about the smooth texture or life like veins. 

"It looks so real...." She whispered

"Yeah, they make em more realistic now. If you like that, then you'll love this." Bulma then walked over to a pedestal that was labeled "wand".

"This lovely massager is the ultimate pleasuring tool. It'll have your legs shaking in minutes."

Chichi jumped when she turned it on and it started buzzing. "What do you do with that?"

Walking closer, Bulma backed her up against the wall and lightly ran the wand over her abdomen. The touch causing Chichi to gasp.

"Let me show you."

*********************************************************

"What the hell are you doing!"

Goku blinked as he was pulled out of his reverie. He noticed Vegeta waking towards him when he turned around. At the moment, they were standing in a field on Lord Beerus's planet doing some chores for Whis.

"Why have your hands stopped moving? I do not plan to cut this fucking grass by myself." Vegeta snapped angrily.

Goku chuckled. "Sorry. Doing this had me thinking of the fields back home. I just realised how long it's been since I last visited. Chichi's probably real upset."

Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms. "I have no idea how she puts up with you. Personally you're both annoying."

Goku laughed again as he bent down to cut more grass. "Don't be like that Vegeta." 

"Whatever. Just get back to work." Walking back to the other side.

After they finished, Goku decided to head back to the main house. He could hear Vegeta grumbling behind him again.

"Kakorat! Where the hell are you going? We have to clean those stupid fish bowls."

"I'm gonna see if Whis can take me home."

"What! Why now?"

"I haven't been home in a while and I'm sure Chichi's pretty mad at me. Plus I feel like I'm forgetting something. I think it's someone's birthday, but I can't remember who." Goku said while scratching his head.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "How am I not surprised...I might as well go home too. That woman probably let her mother kidnap my daughter again."

"Haha...you just wanna see your precious little princess. "

"Bullshit! At least I give a damn!" Vegeta yelled back with a blush.

Goku furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about? I care about my family. Why do you think I'm going home?"

"Cause you're hungry." Vegeta mumbled

"I do miss Chichi's cooking. Man, I can't wait to eat her pork buns." Goku said while rubbing his stomach.

Vegeta shook his head in disgust. "Ugh...You're so disgusting." He then flew off towards the tower.

Goku obliviously sniffed his arm pits at Vegeta's statement. "I should clean up before we leave. She hates when I come home all sweaty."

As he flew into the sky, he also thought about cuddling with his wife. He'd been so focused on mastering his new power that they haven't had any intimacy in some time. He loved training, but nothing beat laying on his wife's pillowy breast.

********************************************************

It was almost nightfall when Chichi and Bulma got back from their trip. In addition to the exotic shopping, they went to the salon and got a relaxing massage. Chichi had her hair done in loose ringlets, but put it back in a bun out of habit. She only left a few curls to fall on the side of her face.

Despite the earlier massage, she was ready to sit down after such a busy day. On the way to her room she heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchon. As if on cue, her granddaughter flew around the corner into her arms. "Gam Ma! Gam Ma!" Pan said in her cute attempt to say Grandma. 

Chichi immediately hugged her close and covered her with kisses. "Ooh, hi sweetie pie. What are you doing here?"

Videl walked around the corner to give her a hug "Happy Birthday Chichi!"

"That's so sweet of you. How did you know I was here? I honestly didn't want to bother you since Gohan was out of town." Chichi said feeling a little emotional at her presence. She really wanted to see her granddaughter today so this was a great present.

"Of course I'd come for your birthday. Gohan or not. You've always been supportive of us so the least I could do is offer the same support." Videl said with a bright smile.

"I was going to surprise you at home. But, you weren't there so I called your dad. He told me you were here. I just came over and decided to wait."

Chichi adjusted Pan in her arms before replying. "Well, I'm glad you came. You should join us for dinner. I'm sure there's enough."

Paunchy peeked around the corner in her apron. "Of course dears! There's more than enough to go around. I'll have everything on the table in just a few minutes. You dears go wash up and sit down."

"Alright Pan, let's wash those hands and you can sit with me." Chichi said as Pan giggled in her arms. Videl smiled as she followed behind them.

Dinner was on the table when they returned to the dining room. Bulma's mom had completely out done herself. It was definitely more than she expected. With the combination of friends and family, Chichi was on cloud nine.

"This was a wonderful dinner Mrs. Briefs." 

"Oh, it was nothing to pull all of this together." Paunchy giggled next to her husband.

Videl took that moment to give her own present. "I also have a gift for you. Gohan and I wanted to get you something relaxing since we know how bad you are about taking care of yourself."

Chichi frowned at her statement. "I'm not that bad."

Videl smiled and handed her an envelope. "Gohan said you haven't been on vacation in years. So, we decided to send you on a trip to the hot springs." 

"Oooh! That's a nice one." Bulma said while Chichi stared open mouthed at her daughter-in-law .

"You two really shouldn't have..."

"Yes, we did. I know Goku isn't here now, but it's actually for the two of you. We thought it would be good for you both to get away."

"She's right. You're not one to take a vacation. Plus, it falls in line with what we talked about earlier." Bulma popped in with a wink.

Chichi shook her head at Bulma's innuendo."What's in the envelope?"

"That information is for the Executive Suite. My dad owns it, but he barely stays there. You'll love it. It's the same one Gohan and I stayed in for our anniversary."

"Wow! That sounds fancy."

"Oh, its ultra fancy!" Videl said with two thumbs up.

"OK, I'll set up a date as soon as Goku comes back." Chichi sighed.

Bulma gave her a teasing smile. "Don't worry. Knowing him he'll get tired of eating whatever it is they do there and come home. He'll be back sooner than you think."

*******************************************************

"Here we are! I hope this is good for you two?"

Goku gave a nod of thanks as he floated next to his teacher. "This is perfect Whis. I can fly home from here. Thanks for bringing us back so quickly."

"It's no problem. I have some business in this side of the galaxy anyway. Just contact me when you're ready to train again." Whis said before zipping out of the atmosphere.

"I'm gonna head home now. See ya Vegeta!" Goku said as he flew away.

Vegeta grumbled as he took off towards his house. "Whatever. I have no intention of seeing you anytime soon."

Within a few minutes,Vegeta arrived at his home in Metro West. Landing softly on the main balcony of the Capsule Corp building. The house was dark and quiet when he entered through the living room. Passing by the kitchen, he checked a clock and saw it was close to midnight. The kids should be asleep, but he'd look in on them anyway. 

First he stopped by Trunks room. Scoffing immediately when he saw Kakoratts brat sleeping at the foot of the bed. "Why can't he sleep in his own house?" he mumbled before heading to his daughters room. Once inside, he silently walked towards her crib. Giving a secret smile of adoration as he watched her sleep. After tucking the covers around her, he finally made his way to the master bedroom.

As he walked closer, he noticed something was off. He could sense his wife, but there seemed to be another presence with her. It was familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it. The sound of soft feminine moans filtering through the door made him pause. 

"Aah Bulma aahhh!"

Vegeta stared wide eyed at his bedroom door. He knew that voice. What the hell! Instead of bursting through the door, he quietly turned the knob and cracked it open. Just enough to peek inside.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next.....

*******************************************************

Chichi arched her back as a pair of soft lips sucked on her sensitive nipple. The cupless red laced teddy she wore left her full breast on display. It's ornate design hugging her figure. The heart shaped open crotch allowing easy access to her pulsing pussy.

The microphone shaped massager they bought earlier was teasing her other exposed nipple. Bulma had been playing with her since they started. It's as if she enjoyed feeling her squirm. 

Slowly, she felt the vibrator glide down her body. The sensation causing her skin to tingle with excitement. Her hips bucking in anticipation. She released a disappointed moan when the device skipped over her most desired spot. Teasing the skin of her inner thigh. The vibration sending little shocks to her neglected clit.

"Please...please touch it...I can't wait anymore!" Chichi begged. Clutching the sheets and wiggling her hips in a desperate plea.

Bulma chuckled as she moved up Chichi's body. Kissing along her neck, Bulma slid the vibrator closer to her puffy lips.

"Happy Birthday." she whispered before pushing it against her friends hard clit. 

Chichi jerked her hips as the heavenly device literally rocked her core. She reached down to grabbed the top of the handle. That way she could grind her nether lips on the vibrating tip. Releasing a shuddering moan everytime it hit her clit.

"Oh shit...oh oh." Chichi moaned as shocks of ecstasy coursed through her body.

Ready for her own pleasure, Bulma pulled away from Chichi. She moved in front and mirrored her position. This way they were facing each other. It was an odd angle, but Bulma was able place one of her legs under Chichi's while the other crossed over her body.

Moving closer, she parted the open slit of her own black teddy. She then gave her little clit a rub before sliding closer to the vibrator between them. Bulma threw her head back as she ground her hips into the device. To steady the wand, she reached out and placed her hand under Chichi's. The extra support allowing for direct clit stimulation. 

Unbeknownst to them, the combined scent of their arousal had seeped through the open crack of the bedroom door. The enticing smells eliciting a growl from the other side.

Oblivious to the side show, they continued pleasuring themselves. Both of their juices coating the large vibrating head. Bulma had popped one of her luscious breast out to pinch a nipple. Her silky moans increasing in volume.

Suddenly, she increased the speed of the wand. The new setting immediately sending them both over the edge. Chichi was the first to start convulsing. Her eyes rolled back as the sensations in her clit exploded and spread through her body. A light gush of liquid squirted out around the vibrating head. Bulma followed her by releasing a series of low panting moaning. The continuous vibrations causing her legs to shake. Her own sticky nectar dripping down to the sheets.

Unable to take any more, Bulma turned the vibrator off and tossed it to the side. She then slowly untangled herself and crawled up beside her friend. They both cuddled into each other while catching their breath.

"Whoa! That was awesome." Chichi whispered.

"I told you that thing was amazing. Trust me. You're not the only one who has to figure out how to deal with a disappearing husband." Bulma whispered back. Basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"Is this what you two little minx do when we're away?" said a deep voice.

Chichi squeaked and jumped as Vegeta walked through the door. His stood next to the bed with his arms crossed and a suspicious expression on his face.

"Oh Kami! I am so embarrassed." Chichi said as she scrambled to cover herself.

Bulma huffed and gave her husband an annoyed look. She highly doubted he was actually upset. Especially with the bulge he was sporting. "How long were you watching us? Did you just get home?"

"Oh, I was here long enough to get quite a show. " Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He then turned his attention to Chichi. "Guess you're not the wall flower everyone thought you were."

Mortified, Chichi jumped out of bed. "Um...I think I should head home for the night. I'm sure Goku's probably looking for me." She began to make her way out, but was stopped by a tall dark figure standing in the doorway.

"I'm right here Chichi...."


	3. Caught by a Saiyan's Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Saiyans return home to find their wives enjoying a little more than each others company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Adulting has a way of putting a halt on some things. But, I'm glad I was finally able to get this chapter finished. I really appreciate all the Kudos 😘.

Several minutes earlier..........

Vegeta stood in shock as he spied on the two women. He knew his wife could be.....adventurous. It just wasn't something he expected to catch her doing. But, that wasn't the weirdest thing about this whole situation. No, it was the other woman in his bed.

We're talking about a woman he always considered as nothing more than loud background noise. Causing a ruckus anytime her children or husband did something stupid. She was prim, proper, and plain.....with a huge emphasis on plain.

Oh, she was a damn good cook! He'd give her that. But, as a woman? No where near his taste. Apparently she'd been hiding more of herself than he realized. He always assumed her to be boring. However, the way she was currently sucking on his wife's tongue said otherwise.  
  
Both of them were wearing these see through like bodysuits. Bulma's was black with a small bit if fabric covering her nipples. Kakarot's wife wore a red one. Hers had holes for those surprisingly large breast to hang out of. The next time she had clothes on he'd have to figure out how she hid those things. 

Vegeta took a deep breath and stepped back. The scent of their arousal was affecting him more than he wanted to admit. Not to mention the sounds they were making. Quietly, he backed away from the door and went into an empty bedroom to find a phone.

*******************************************  
Goku landed just outside of the tree line next to his house. As he walked up, he could tell the house was empty. Their car was gone and it just felt...cold. 

"Oi! Chichi! Goten!" he yelled as he opened the door. The silence and lack of Ki answering his question.

"Hmm. I wonder where they went?" he said to himself with a scratch on the head. "Maybe they're at Gohan's place." 

Chichi probably went to visit and stayed over. Knowing Gohan, he would never allow his mother to drive at night alone. Nothing felt off so he doubted they were in any danger.

Shrugging, Goku decided to get a little snack and then head to bed. Unfortunately, the fridge was empty too. The only thing in there worth eating was a leftover apple pie. 

"I guess this will have to do." He said with a sad look. Goku wasn't allowed to touch the appliances so he just dug in without heating it.

While cleaning the dishes, he felt something vibrating in his pocket. That was when he remembered his cell phone and pulled it out to answer.

"Hello?"

  
"Kakarot. It's me."

  
"Oh, Hey Vegeta."

  
"You need to come over here right now."

  
"What....Why? My family's staying with Gohan so I was just gonna hit the hay." He could hear an annoyed huff through the phone. 

  
"No, you're wife and son are at my house."

  
"Oh.....but why do you need me now? Is something wrong?" A worried tone creeping into his voice.

  
"It's hard to explain. You're son is fine. He's sleeping with Trunks. Your wife on the other hand is......another story."

  
"What?"

  
"Just get over here. Use that stupid instant thingy." Vegeta snapped before hanging up.

Not waiting another second, Goku focused on Vegeta's Ki and transmitted himself over. Within seconds, he was standing in front of his rival. "So, what's going on? Where's Chichi?"

  
"Don't panic. She's with Bulma."

  
Goku gave him a confused look. "How's that weird?"

  
Vegeta crossed his arms and led him down the hall. "Come on. It's better if I show you."

As they walked, Goku saw a pair of double doors at the end of the hall. He noticed the door was cracked open with a soft light coming out. They were a few steps away from the door when a raw spicy smell hit him. He paused briefly to sniff the air.

This was a scent he knew very well. A sweet musky aroma that made his blood boil. It was so good he forgot that he wasn't alone and closed his eyes.

Vegeta smirked as he watched his rival."Hn...I guess you're more Saiyan than I thought you were."

  
Goku blushed a little when he opened his eyes. He shook his head to help clear his senses. "Sorry. It's just.....is she in there?"

Nodding, Vegeta turned and continued down the hall. He then gestured for Goku to follow. As he moved further, the sounds of soft moans touched his ears. Growing louder with each step.

Vegeta stopped in front of the door and pointed to the open slit. "It appears that our wives have been entertaining themselves while we've been away. Take a look."   
Goku stepped forward and peeked through the crack. His jaw dropping at what he saw. 

That familiar long black hair fanned out over white sheets, back arched, breast bouncing with each movement. Her legs were spread open and crossed with Bulma's. It looked like they were both grinding on some kind of long device that made a strange buzzing sound.

  
At that range, their overwhelming scents caused him to release an involuntary growl. Thankfully the dark chuckle next to him quickly brought him back to his senses.

"Let's wait till they finish before we interrupt them. I'm kind of enjoying the show. From the sound of it they're almost done."

Goku took step back and gave him a confused look. "You're OK with this?"

  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's not like they're strangers. Though I have to admit your wife would be the last person I'd think of in my bedroom."

  
"What's wrong with Chichi?" Goku frowned.

  
"Is this normal behavior for your woman?"

  
"No."

  
"Exactly my point. But, no, it doesn't bother me. In Saiyan culture, it wasn't uncommon for mates to share. The practice was meant to help increase our chances to reproduce." 

  
"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

  
Vegeta then crossed his arms and leaned against the closed door. "It was also common for us to mate in groups." he said with raised eyebrows.

  
Goku gave him a questioning look. He admitted to being slow sometimes, but he seemed pretty sure that was an invitation.

  
"Wait...Are you asking me to..." His words were cut off by the sound of a loud shuddering moan. They both peeked inside just in time to see a spray of fluid come from his convulsing wife. The clear liquid rolling down Bulma's shaking thighs.

"Kakarot. Your wife just came all over mine. Do you really want to wait till you get home to fuck her?"

"No." Goku said quickly. His eyes locked on both women.

Vegeta smirked at the determined look on his face. "I didn't think so." he said before entering the room.

******************************************

An awkward silence fell as Chichi stood in front of Goku. Her arms crossed over her breast in shame. The paranoia from being caught causing her pulse to race. She swallowed in fear at the way he clenched and released his fist.

  
Slowly, she peeked up through her lashes, expecting to see anger. Instead, his head was tilted in pure curiosity. The confused expression warring with the lust in his eyes.

  
"What are you doing here?" He asked softly.

  
She noticed that his eyes dropped to her lips when she licked them. "I...um...Bulma invited me over. She didn't want me to celebrate my Birthday alone."

  
"Your birthday!" Goku said in surprise. He then face palmed himself.

"Ah Chi! I am so sorry. Ugh...I knew it was someone's birthday, but I couldn't remember who."

He put his hands on her shoulders and stepped forward. "Can you forgive me?" Putting his forehead against hers.

  
Chichi stared hopefully into his sincere dark eyes. "You're not mad?" 

  
He shook his head lightly. The movement causing their noses to rub together. "I'm the one you should be mad at." he said with a dry laugh. He then looked down at her crossed arms. "Can I see?"

  
"You sure?" Feeling self conscious.

  
"Yeah." He whispered with a nod.

  
Taking a deep breath, she unfolded her arms and put her hands on his chest. Allowing those full creamy breast spring free. The large pink nipples he thought of sucking earlier on display for him. It seemed she was wearing some kind of red bodysuit with tiny cut outs in it. They were all small except for the two large holes around her breast and one between her thighs. 

  
Chichi gasped when he pulled her closer and gently cupped a breast, kneading it softly. "I like it." He said before capturing her lips.

Despite her earlier fear, she quickly melted into him. Both moaning as they savoured each other. His surprisingly skillful tongue reigniting the fire between her legs. 

  
A soft noise behind them made her pause. Abruptly, she pulled away. Remembering where they were. "Goku! We can't do that here."

  
He chuckled softly and pointed behind her with his chin. Turning, she saw that Vegeta had ripped off the black straps covering Bulma's breast and was devouring her nipples. Sucking and biting each one while she squirmed beneath him. Chichi's eyes widened when Bulma winked at her. 

  
Goku turned her face back so he could take her lips again. This time holding her still for his seeking tongue. Once she relaxed, he easily lifted her and walked them both to the bed. Laying her down next Bulma. She squeaked when he pulled her towards the edge. Watching as he kneeled on the floor and spread her legs wide.

  
Licking his lips, he stared at his wife's glistening pussy. The red trim of her outfit perfectly outlining those puffy folds and that sweet little asshole. "I've been wanting to taste you since I got in here."

  
"Wait Goku Ahh!" She protested as his head disappeared between her thighs. Chichi shuddered when his wide tongue pushed through her wet folds. Licking up the left over honey from earlier. He groaned when fresh drops of nectar came forth. The long strokes of his tongue heating and melting her insides. 

  
Next to them, Bulma couldn't help watching how Goku literally ate his wife. The man was a beast. He lapped at her flowing canal, slurped on each fold, went back to lapping, and then sucked her clit like a jolly rancher.

Chichi moaned and shook as she looked down at her husband. Mesmerized by how he twisted her nub between his lips. It was over when he stuck two fingers inside her. 

  
"Oh...Oh...Oohhhh!" Chichi squealed as she convulsed with her second orgasm for the night. 

  
Her cry pulled Vegeta's attention away from the nipple in his mouth. Lifting a brow at the slurping sounds next to him. He wasn't prepared to see Goku face deep in his wife's vagina. "Guess he's a sloppy eater no matter what." 

Bulma giggled at his statement. "They're both full of surprises. I was wondering where she learned to give head and now I see. It seems she was mimicking him."

  
"I missed that?" Vegeta said as he hovered over her.

  
Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yep. It was last night and man did I cum hard."

  
"It's that so?" Moving an uncovered hand to the open slit between her legs. His rough fingers passing through the trimmed patch of blue hair before finding her little nub. She released a soft whimper when he started circling her clit.

  
"Did you cum as hard as she just did?" He whispered. Watching as she ground into his hand. Shaking her head no. She closed her eyes when he dipped two fingers inside her wet heat. "Vegeta! Ah!"

  
"You wanna cum like that?" Pumping his fingers deeper and faster. Those sticky juices coating his hand. Each thrust bringing her closer to ecstasy. 

  
"Yes!" she panted.

  
"She might make you cum, but not like me. Now, cum!" he growled. Pushing deep and pressing hard on her sweet spot. Bulma arched her back as she came for him. A long satisfied moan escaping her mouth.

Vegeta smirked as she tightened around his fingers. Slowly, he pulled away from her shaking firm and began to undress. Enjoying the look of bliss on her face. 

  
Next to him, Chichi had just finished removing Goku's boots. After kicking off his pants, he felt her pull him forward. His long thick dick directly in her face. So heavy that it still hung down in its hardened state.

Undeterred, she held it in her left hand and began kissing his long shaft. Stopping briefly to slowly lick the underside of his cock. Goku shuddered when she sucked one of his balls in her mouth. His fist clenched tight as she laved it with her tongue before taking the other one in. 

  
Murmurs of lust fell from his lips while she tugged at his balls "Fuck!" He hissed.  
Chichi smirked, turned on by his vulgar slip. He usually didn't curse, but she couldn't deny how sexy it was.

Giving them one last tug, she drug her tongue up his shaft. Stopping at the thick mushroom tip. She gave it a lick before sucking in the first inch. Relaxing her jaw allowed her to take in a bit more. Goku's toes curled at the feeling of her warm wet mouth. He was too long to take it all in so she used a hand to work the base. 

Goku looked down and almost came at the sight below him. Her eyes were closed in concentration while she bobbed back and forth. Ribbons of saliva dripped down her chin as she sucked his cock with abandon.

  
Not to be out done, Bulma got to her knees in front of Vegeta. His thick veiny dick like a wall of flesh. Unlike the man next to him, her husband had ridiculous girth.

Taking him in hand, Bulma licked the underside of his cock. Dragging her tongue across the huge vein that made him growl for more. Skipping the foreplay, she opened wide and shoved his meaty tip in her mouth. Lips sucking in as much as she could.

Vegeta was way too thick to deep throat so she used both hands to stroke his shaft. Leaning back, she spit on it and sucked him back in. The excess saliva easing her strokes as she continued to milk her husband. The deep snarl and hand on her head signifying his pleasure. 

  
To her side, Chichi also decided to skip the games. Opening her eyes, she caught a glimpse of Goku's face. His mouth hung open and his eyes were shut in pleasure.

Wanting his attention, she placed a hand on his abdomen. Using her nails to lightly graze his smooth skin. She moaned when his eyes opened and met hers. Scooting closer, she tilted her head and let his cock hit the back of her throat. 

  
That was all it took. The sight of her beautiful dark eyes staring up at him. Those sweet little lips wrapped around his cock and her vibrating moans pushed him over the edge.

Forgetting his strength, he grabbed her head and growled as his hot cum shot down her throat. His hips jerking with each spurt. It took a couple seconds for the sound of her gagging to reach his ears. Immediately releasing her, he pulled out of her mouth, squirting one last string of cum on her chin.

  
"Damn! You okay Chi?"Goku asked through panting breaths.

  
Before she could answer, another low growl filled the air. Vegeta had also cupped his wife's head. Only slightly suffocating her with his essence. She coughed softly when he released her a few seconds later. The look on her face causing Chichi to giggle.

  
Bulma raised an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny?"

She gave their husbands a glance before speaking. "I guess we really do have a lot in common."

  
Bulma quickly caught on and smiled in agreement. "Yeah, they're both a pair of monsters.

  
With a raised eyebrow, Goku and Vegeta glanced at each other before staring back at their spouses. 

  
"Hey, I wonder if they taste the same?" Bulma asked.

  
With wide eyes, both men watched as their wives shared a sensual kiss. Chichi was the first to pull back and lick a string of cum off Bulma's chin.

  
"Mmm. Not bad." she moaned before lowering her head to lap up more of Vegeta's cream from her friends breast.

Returning the favor, Bulma pushed Chichi back to get a taste of the cum dripping down her neck. The sweetness causing her to giggle.

"Son, you eat way too much sugar. Even your cum is sweet." She said before continuing her exploration.

  
Both saiyans were speechless as they watched their wives lick each other like kittens. Despite their previous release, the little show had both their cocks heavy again with desire.

Goku was the first to break. "I can't wait any longer!" he said while reaching down to pull his wife away. 

"Goku wh...mmmm!" Her protest cut off as he hoisted her up and smashed his lips into hers. His arms holding her tight so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He lowered her slightly to rub his hardness against her moist folds. Chichi released a whimper at the sensation of him rubbing her sensitive clit. Ready to end her torment, she reached down to guide him inside her. 

  
"Oh Goku!" She moaned. Feeling him push pass her slick entrance. The thick tip dipping in just a little. Testing her tightness. He pulled out briefly before pushing in further. His hands firmly holding her ass, spreading the cheeks to allow better access. Chichi latched on to his shoulders as he pushed deeper. Her head thrown back in ecstasy. She let out a whimper when he finally hit her cervix. The angle perfectly hitting that sweet spot inside her.

  
"Chichi!" Goku groaned as he buried his face in her neck. He started pumping his hips slowly. Each forceful snap sending shivers down his spine. She was so hot, so wet inside. Her tightness sucking him with every stroke. The erotic moans spilling from her lips made him pump a little faster. Bouncing her on his dick like a man possessed.

  
Vegeta had paused for moment to watch his rival mercilessly fuck his wife. Those Saiyan genes were definitely showing right now. Speaking of genes, it was time to focus on his own blue haired nymph.

To his delight, she was already positioned in front of him on her hands and knees. She'd lowered to her forearms so that sweet round ass pushed up. Revealing those glistening pink lips. The puffy folds were parted slightly. Displaying the dark tunnel of pleasure that awaited them both.

  
Stepping forward, he ran a hand over her smooth ass. Giving it a smack before moving his fingers to her warm wetness. She called his name when he twisted her clit between two fingers. With his other hand he rubbed the head of his cock on her pussy. Letting her juices coat the tip. 

  
Bulma gripped the sheets in pleasure and annoyance. Her husband was a tease and she knew he was taking advantage. "Vegeta! If you don't stop playing and fuck m...Ahh!"

  
Vegeta smirked as he shoved himself inside her tight hole. Stopping her little tirade. Leaving only moans to escape as he worked himself inside her. He used both hands to hold her cheeks open. It allowed him to see how perfectly her pussy wrapped around him. Accepting more of him with each stroke.

  
"Yes! Yes!" Bulma chanted. Her eyes rolling back as her walls contracted around his huge dick. The veins massaging all of her sensitive spots. She was so turned on that her entire body pulsed with pleasure. Everything was a sensory overload. Nipples scraping against the sheets, the passionate moans from her friends, the pungent smell of sex, the wet sounds of flesh slapping. It didn't take long for an orgasm creep up her spine.

  
Sensing her impending release, Vegeta moved a thumb to caress the hidden gem between her cheeks. Using their combined juices, he swirled his thumb around the puckered hole. He then pushed forward, sinking his digit inside her secret spot. 

  
"Ah...Not there! Ahhh!" She screamed. Her legs shaking as she shattered with the force of her orgasm. 

  
Vegeta snarled, continuing his vicious assault on her body. Undeterred by the way her cunt gripped and spasmed around him. Or the sticky liquid splashing against his thighs.

  
To his right, Chichi threw her head back as she came. "Ahh Ahh Gokuuu!" His lips on her breast, that spearing cock, the course pubic hair tickling her clit, even the bruising grip of his hands overwhelming her.

  
Soon after, both saiyans let out a fierce growl. A rising heat began to radiate from their bodies as they gave in to the primal force taking control of their senses. Their hips moving at an other worldly speed.

  
With a savage roar, both saiyans gave one final thrust. Their simultaneous release shaking the walls. 

  
"Vegeta!"  
"Goku!

  
The explosive hot spurts of cum sending Chichi and Bulma over the edge for the millionth time. Both women convulsed with the electrifying power flowing through them. A yellow glow momentarily illuminated the room with the Ki they generated. It began to fade as both men came down from their heights of pleasure. 

  
Panting with the intensity of his orgasm, Goku slowly lowered Chichi to the bed and collapsed next to her. Thankful there was enough space for both of them. Vegeta had a bit more grace when he plopped on the other side of Bulma. 

  
While catching their breath, the women shared a satisfied smile before cuddling up under their husbands arms. 

  
"Whoa! That was intense." Chichi whispered as she caressed Goku's chest. He grunted softly in agreement.

"I love you." She said into his side.

"Love you too." He mumbled. His eyes were already closed with the beginnings of sleep.

  
Bulma huffed when she noticed Vegeta's eyes were also shut. Turning over, she nudged Chichi with her elbow. 

  
"So....What did you think of your birthday?"

  
Chichi turned around in Goku's arm. No longer apprehensive about her nudity. "It was definitely interesting. We've never done anything that....erotic before. But I can't say it wasn't fun."

  
Despite his closed eyes, Vegeta's ears perked up at the soft whispering next to him. He wondered what those women were up to now. 

  
"In that case, maybe we should try this again. But next time we'll do it a little different." Bulma said playfully.

  
Chichi bit her lip in anticipation of another group session. "What do you have in mind?"

  
With a mischievous smile, Bulma leaned in to whisper. "Let swap husbands!"

  
Vegeta's eyes suddenly snapped open.  
"What!"

Chichi giggled when Vegeta sat up abruptly. Staring as if they had gone crazy. Her own snoring husband oblivious to their conversation.

Everything's about to get real interesting...


End file.
